


she purred

by vivids



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Short & Sweet, i miss winter, i'm calling for winter to come back
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 23:48:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20434517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivids/pseuds/vivids
Summary: sooyoung just can't get enough of yerim.





	she purred

the air was chilly, the light faint, and sooyoung pulled yerim closer as the rain drummed an ataractic rhythm against the window.

with the first of december came the first rain, and yerim had fallen asleep in sooyoung’s arms, as she sang to the younger girl and whispered sweet promises into the soft skin below yerim’s ear. yerim purred and curled into sooyoung’s embrace. the elder smiled softly and planted kisses all around yerim’s neck, cherishing every touch, imprinting this image – of yerim with her guard down, of yerim with a genuine smile on her face – in her memory.

they had hoped for snow, but this year was especially warm. sooyoung’s hands found the fabric of yerim’s oversized shirt, and slipped under the hem just enough to pull the latter against her by the hip. yerim’s eyes were closed, and sooyoung wanted to focus all her senses on _feeling _yerim, but the image was too precious to let go; they don’t get opportunities like this often. their socks slide against each other, and, when her lips finally find yerim’s, sooyoung wonders why people always make such a big deal out of opening your mouth in a kiss; it’s kind of difficult not to. she tastes like pudding, and a little gravy, and sooyoung is pretty sure she tastes the same, proof being their stomachs glowing with the dinner they’d made together (and yerim’s gingerbread lattes. _y__erim’s gingerbread lattes_.)

sooyoung felt like she could go through life like this, limbs tangled in yerim’s. she felt she could conquer the world. yerim was her amulet, and she was hers.

her eyes were almost closed, and sooyoung barely made out the soft brown waves of yerim’s hair. when she pulled away, yerim straddled sooyoung and the latter was out of breath as she took in the sight. yerim’s hair was messy, her eyes bewildered and her skin taking up the color of her lips, a soft blushing strawberry. her lips were the star of the show. the color would intensify at the center and acted as the centerpiece of the pivot as yerim’s head tilted ever so slightly. _d__ivine._

their hands slid together again, their fingers lying side by side on the pillow above sooyoung’s head as yerim dug in again, stealing sooyoung’s lips and possibly the crumbled remnants of her soul.

**Author's Note:**

> this was written in 2015 for an ex, please go gentle on me.  
want to leave some [feedback?](https://curiouscat.me/catfishes)  
interested in more of my [bullshit?](https://twitter.com/han8yul)


End file.
